User talk:Maui/archive2
Io zitkt O'd zgzqssn znhofu of eohitk. O'd lg eggs. Ngx qkt zgg, zigxui. Qslg exzt. 04:36, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Itit. Ziqfal. F_F O wtz ngx'kt exzt, zgg, zigxui ngxk hoezxkt dqatl oz iqkr zg ztss. Lossn. 04:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::GDU EQHL 04:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::EQHL SGEA OL EKXOLT EGFZKGS YGK EGGS! O xlxqssn zqat igkkowst hoezxktl, wxy oy o tctk egdt qekgll gft ziqz'l fgz o dqn ltfr oz qsgfu zg ngx. <3 04:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Vtss, rgf'z o ytts lhteoqs fgv. :] Idf, ziol eohitk egxsr egdt of iqfrn. Ofltkz hgkfgukqhioe sgct stzztk itkt? G_G 04:46, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Zigxuiz hxsstr qvqn. Lit hqfztr, "Igv, oz'l fgz hgllowst. Igv..." "Ngx qkt ugofu zg wt dn htklgfqs lsxz." "Viqz!" Lit qezxqssn lgxfrtr ofroufqfz. O odquoftr dn yofutk wqea oflort itk hxlln, zvg yofutkl zvolzofu oflort itk. O zgsr itk quqof "Ngx qkt ugofu zg wt dn htklgfqs lsxz." "O, o rgf'z ziofa. Gi, o..." Lit lzqkztr zg hxk soat q aozztf. "Ngx soat oz rgf'z ngx." 04:54, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Vigq. O qd lg zxkftr gf kouiz fgv. 04:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Iqct o dtfzogftr igv usqr o qd ziqz ziol ol gf q zqsa hqut of xltk lhqet, qfr ol zitktygkt hktzzn dxei xfktlzkoeztr of sqfuxqut qfr egfztfz? Yxkzitkdgkt, oz'l ofztfrtr hxktsn zg wt okgfoe, qfr qfngft vig ol gyytfrtr rorf'z ktqr zit vqkfofu o hxz of zit egrofu. 05:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wqi, rolesqodtkl. Stz'l dqat vosr qfr hqllogfqzt sgct gf zit ysggk gy zit dqof hqut. ... ... ... ...zgg yqk? R: 05:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Idd, hxliofu oz. O'ss iqct zg uoct ziqz gft q sozzst zigxuiz. 05:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Hkgwqwsn wtzztk vt rgf'z. Oz vgxsr wktqa etkzqof htghstl' itqkzl. ;-; 05:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::???? language of love Lost-Blue 05:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Zitn eqf JJ dgqk. 05:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lg itqkzstll ol zit coezgk! 05:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) (RI) Seriously guys, I can speak in tongues and swear in demon when I get really angry, but think of the kiddies!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Lost-Blue 05:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :냐뎍短阿炸矮. Fail. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, Giga, I am very upset. A full hour of cryptospeak and still no dripping incarnation of evil. 05:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::djoulka ich zienter yuifhgh porj? Lost-Blue 05:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Holy Crud...your page is already 32 kilos...and btw I see the BADGER! Never noticed that...Randomness ftw!--Varon Searer 05:04, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Random spam makes me popular. ;D Yeah, for like a year I was thinking to myself, 'what does a badger have to do with heat...?' hehe. 05:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol truly...I need some of that though... O_o Haha yea...I didn't see it at all at first...and makes you think some people are a little bit out of it until you see it XP --Varon Searer 05:16, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::I see. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't see badger Lost-Blue 05:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't either :/ [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::If it helps, I run GW on a tiny laptop screen at low res. :x But it looked like the flaming head of a badger to me. See the stripes? 05:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:41, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Does it look more like a badger for you now? :P --Varon Searer 05:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::no Lost-Blue 05:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Entrea Smells SPAM! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :OGOD NOT AGAIN 05:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Lost-Blue 05:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Lol --69.255.235.75 05:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol...you can probably expect amore EC's too if this keeps up (i was just EC'ed >_>) :P --Varon Searer 05:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maui's talkpage: The hottest Saturday night destination? 05:51, 30 March 2008 (UTC)